fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Wymiary i takie tam
Lista planet i wymiarów na które mam pomysł ale nigdy nie doczekają się własnych stron, bo albo są to pomysły z za mała ilością idei albo nie mam na to siły/czasu albo są to po prostu alternatywne universa. Pisząc "Alternatywny Magiczny Wymiar" mam na mysli cały wymiar, nie pojedynczą planetę (jak np. Honolulis). Nie ważne czy ktoś to czyta...ale jeśli ktoś się mymi bazgrołami zainteresował to ojej <3 *zhakowali mi mózg ale to w pierwszym podpunkcie to fajne jest. *'Nanna' - Jezuuuuuuuuuuuuu ale zbyt kocham tą smutną postać. Pierwsza Melinda - ostatnia (tym razem serio) z gatunku...ale to będzie chłopak. Historia inspirowana a poczytajcie u Melindy w ciekawostkach. Ogólnie uszczuplam Triangulanom zdolności by dać tej osobie. "Istota 5 wymiarowa potrafiąca żyć w kilku czazoprzestrzeniach naraz" widzi różne wersje itp itd no to co usunę u Arli, Meli i Tary. AToWszystkoWzięłoSięOdPostaciGriffinaZFilmuFaceciWCzerni3. ma takie bardzo jasne tęczówki i z charakteru taka galareta, ogólnie na Ziemi uchodziłby za dziwaka. Meaning unknown. This was the name of the Sumerian god of the moon. He was the son of Enlil and the husband of Ningal. *'Mirage' i Domino - (nie, nie planeta Bloom tylko imie/ksywka) bo ostatnio siedzę głównie w Winx...to to na kiedys kiedys tam. Cytacik przewodni "Is it time to save the world again?|Yuumi, League of Legends.". Nawet inne wymiary potrzebują strażników, miała to być para kogoś w stylu superbohaterów ale po przemyśleniach stwierdziłam że to dziwne i nie potrzebują masek. Są osobami bardzo wiekowymi, chociaż wyglądają jak young adult ich wiek liczy nawet kilka tysięcy lat. Nie odczuwają upływu czasu. Bliźniaki. *'Ogrody' - mam pomysł na "ogrody czegośtam", gdzie jest tyle kwiatów ile żyjących osób w magicznym wymiarze (wait a minute Rochi - masz chyba na mysli to ile osób we wszystkich wymiarach skoro dopuszczasz istnienie wielowymiarowości, a ogrody tym samym są nieskończone z salami każda sala na wymiar, wyglądają trochę jak kwiecisty jeden wielki hotel) miejsce piękne itp. Każdy ma swój kwiat który jest z nim połączony (a o tym nieliczni wiedzą) i stan kwiatu zmienia się w zależności od stanu zdrowia zarówno psychicznego (płatki) jak i fizycznego (liście, łodyga) połączonej z nim osoby. Ogrody te są poza czasem i przestrzenią, są one też czymś w rodzaju "poczekalni" do świata niematerialnego (no czyśćcem tego nie nazwę bo tyle wiar ile planet) dostać się tam można jedynie przez śpiączkę, bycie na granicy życia i śmierci, dzięki Portal Gun takiemu urządzonku lub na specjalne zaproszenie pani od badyli. Jak wspomniałam tam czas w ogóle nie płynie, zetknięcie tego "wymiaru" z innymi groziłoby pętlą czasową (kojarzy ktoś dzień świstaka?) ponieważ nie jest on brany jako część wymiaru magicznego ani nawet tego nie magicznego, jakby go tak namacalnie nie było w ogóle (jak dodasz klocek do kompletnej wieży to ona się przewróci czy coś). W jednym z filarów ogrodu znajduje się winda do "wieczności" (tak jest namalowane ale nie to nie jest winda do raju). *'Kakyū' (Myślę jeszcze nad "Kaguya", co oznacza z japońskiego "Księżniczka")- O jaaaaaa ale to jest super koncept na design! w sensie te latające na mgle kawałki ciała? kryształy? pani od badyli wspomniana wyżej. Podobnie jak Mirage i Domino, nie odczuwa ona upływu czasu. Imię ma po księżniczce (nazawszewmymserduszku) Kakyū z anime i mangi "Sailor Moon". *'Alternatywny Magiczny wymiar I' - Okej FF do DoL na Fandomie nie powstanie bo jest tylko dla moich oczu ale bardzo chcę ale to potwornie chcę wrzucić tutaj jakieś alternatywne universa. Wiecie że w jednym ktoś ma inne imię w drugim planetę w trzecim kolor włosów/skóry etc itp ale to nadal ta sama osoba, ich liczba jest praktycznie niezliczona. *'Alternatywny Magiczny wymiar II' - *'Alternatywny Magiczny wymiar III' - *'Alternatywna Ziemia I' - *'Lustrzany wymiar' - Wyobrażam sobie też universum lustrzane odbicie znanego nam z ff Winx - wszystko niby takie same ale w lustrzanym odbiciu (np. Szafka co u nas jest po lewej stronie tam jest po prawej) to universum jest szczególnie ważne bo jest podporą naszego i vice versa. Każdy wymiar ma swój lustrzany wymiar (dla proporcji zachowania) w cholerkę dużo tego. To tylko luźne notatki które mogą ulec zmianie, dopisaniu czegoś nie wiem tam. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija